hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sell Your Soul
Sell Your Soul is a song from Hollywood Undead's debut album, Swan Songs. Lyrics Deuce: I'm holding on so tightly now My insides scream so loud 'Cause they keep watching, watching me drown How did it come to this? J-Dog: How did it come to this? How did I know it was you? It was a bad dream asphyxiated, watch me bleed The life support was cut, the knot was too tight They push and pull me, but they know they'll never win Deuce and Johnny 3 Tears: Throw it all away, throw it all away! Deuce: I keep on screaming, but there's really nothing left to say Deuce and Johnny 3 Tears: So get away, just get away! Deuce: I keep on fighting, but I can't keep going on this way I can't keep going, can't keep going on like this They make me sick and I get so sick of it 'Cause they won't let me, they won't let me breathe Why can't they let me be? J-Dog: Why can't they let me be? Why don't I know what I am? I force this hate into my heart 'cause it's my only friend My lips are sewn shut, I watch myself bleed They push and pull me and it's killing me within Deuce and Johnny 3 Tears: Throw it all away, throw it all away! Deuce: I keep on screaming, but there's really nothing left to say Deuce and Johnny 3 Tears: So get away, just get away! Deuce: I keep on fighting, but I can't keep going on this way I can't keep going, I can't keep going on this way I can't keep going, I can't keep going on this way Johnny 3 Tears: My heartbeat stumbles and my backbone crumbles I feel, is it real as the lynch mob doubles? They want blood and they'll kill for it, drain me and they'll kneel for it Burned me at the stake, met the devil, made the deal for it Guillotine dreams, yeah, their guillotine gleams The blood of their enemies watching while they sentence me Sentencing ceased, sentence deceased And watch 'em bask in the glory of their holy disease Deuce and Johnny 3 Tears: Throw it all away, throw it all away! Deuce: I keep on screaming, but there's really nothing left to say Deuce and Johnny 3 Tears: So get away, just get away! Deuce: I keep on fighting, but I can't keep going on this way I keep on fighting, but I can't keep going on this way I keep on running, I keep on running I keep on running, but I can't keep going on this way Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - background vocals, drums, percussion *Deuce - bass guitar, clean vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *This song was originally intended to be a track on Hollywood Undead. *A live version of this song is featured as a track on Desperate Measures. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Deuce Category:2008